A Perfect Girlfriend
by ejo
Summary: This is lame, but I think you would be perfect. As long as you grow those lumps which you call boobs.


**A Perfect Girlfriend**

.

**[revised]**

"I deserve a perfect girlfriend." – Natsume

"There's no such thing as a perfect girlfriend." – Mikan

"There is." – Natsume

"Who?" – Mikan

.

.

.

An Imai versus Hyuuga story.

.

**Summary: **This is lame, but I think you would be perfect. As long as you grow those lumps which you call boobs.

Dear Future Girlfriend,

You're lucky you have me.

Signed,

Natsume Hyuuga

P.S. You look better with no clothes on, especially when you're on my bed.

"Natsume," she called. "What are you doing?"

I looked up from my manga and raised my brow at her. Her brown eyes studied me carefully. I closed my manga and turned to her. I hope she doesn't see that stinking letter that was trudged inside the comic book.

"What do you want?" I spat.

She took the seat beside me and snatched my manga away from me. I rolled my eyes as I attempted to snatch it back. She laughed as she kept on resisting me. I sworn I felt my veins twitching.

"Give me that." I hissed. As I tried to seize the manga once again, I landed on the top of her and we both fell on the floor with a soft thud.

"Ouch," she muttered, rubbing her head which got hit against the floor. I briefly caught sight of a small bruise located on her forearm.

"Are you okay?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't take hint that I was worried about her. Wait, I was not worried about her, okay? I'm just... never mind.

"Ye—_wait_, are you worried about me?" she asked as she sat up and beamed at me. She tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear and continued to smile at me.

"Fix yourself up," I pointed at her skirt which she dusted her off properly. "Guys could see your strawberry-printed panty."

Her cheeks went red and she tried to land a slap at me but she missed terribly. "Fix your aim." I told her, trying to suppress a chuckle coming.

"I hate you Natsume Hyuuga." she growled as she stormed out of the room.

"You like her, don't you?" a voice said from behind. I turned my head a few degrees and saw Hotaru Imai with her legs crossed. She was sitting on the teacher's table, her eyes solely focused on me. I felt cringing on my spot as my red orbs met her purple ones. I barely talk to her, most of our conversations were mere grunts and about her idiotic best friend.

Before I was given a chance to say another word, she cut me off. "I know you won't admit it, Hyuuga," she raised her hands in defeat. "But it's obvious."

"You must be a genius to notice that." I said with a matching sardonic clap.

She scowled at me, making my lips form a grin. She took a piece of paper from her hand bag, she went down from the table and strode towards me. She shoved the paper against my chest. "Maybe you should start expressing yourself more." she suggested, making me grind my teeth.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked, slightly annoyed just because she knew something I don't about myself. Why can't she just go direct to the point?

She raised a brow. "There are some things that you have to know by yourself."

And with that, she turned her back at me and exited the room.

What was that about?

I stared at the piece of paper, wondering what Hotaru was trying to say. What do I need to realize? Am I actually supposed to realize something? Is she trying to be the next Yoda?

_You're in love with her._

What? Huh? Who are you?

_I'm your conscience._

Gee, thanks a lot.

_You're in love with her._

With who? Imai? Hell no!

_Yuck! No, her friend!_

Yome, stop trying to act as my conscience.

…

…

_I'm not Koko._

…

_I'm really not _the _ever most handsome Kokoro Yome._

I know what you sound like, Yome. I'm not stupid.

_I am your conscience. I can read both your heart and your mind. I know that you secretly like her. Just ask her out!_

Fuck off, Yome. You don't have a concern over this.

_Look, Natsume. I need to win a bet and you have to— uhhh, I am your conscience. I can read both your heart and your mind._

I can spot your hair outside, Yome. I feel like burning something today.

…

I flicked my fingers and a scream instantly came from outside. I saw Yome running straight to the boys' washroom to wash off the flame. Served him right for messing with me.

Now that I finally got myself alone, I couldn't stop staring at the piece of paper Imai gave me. To make matters worse, Yome added more confusion. Imai said that I needed to express myself more, but what about? Yome said that I liked Imai's friend, but who was she?

Despite that question, one person came to mind: Mikan Sakura. It was… disgusting! How could I think of her in that spurt of a moment? She may have saved me at that time at Reo's kidnapping case, but that was all there to it. She was my saviour and nothing more.

Hey! Maybe Imai has a crush on me. That could explain this paper! She wanted me to write down my preferences and she would later steal it to check it out. I see it. That sly fox. If she had only asked, then I would have proudly given it to her. Imai was never my type. And I bet it would have crushed her heart if she sees this.

Dear Future Girlfriend,

You're definitely not going to be Imai. _Suck on that, Imai._ It would be nice if you're tall and slender, in that way you would look good with me, and no one would doubt that you don't deserve me or any of that shit. You should be able to know when I'm feeling down, I may push you away, but I want you to cheer me up like what you always do. It would also be nice if you don't show your underwear, I don't want any guy staring at my girl. I may try to say mean things to you, but it's just because I don't want you to see me as a weakling. You should also know that when I'm playing my computer games, don't interrupt me. Also, don't expect me to be your purse carrier, I'm your boyfriend, not your slave. When your stupid stoic best friend tries to taint my name, defend me and don't easily believe her. No matter what happens, just trust me, I will never do things that would hurt you. Wait, maybe I will, but I hope it won't happen. This is lame, but I think you would be perfect. As long as you grow those lumps which you call boobs. I'm not sure if you're the one, but prove me that you are, 'cause I'm willing to believe if you say so. Mikan, I—…

I stopped writing. I almost dropped my pen to the floor. It took me to realize that I'm not writing this to an unsure, anonymous girl. It was her. This letter was meant for her.

I crumpled the paper and shoved it inside my desk. It was stupid of me to write such a thing. I made a wrong move. I left the room, expecting that no one had seen me. _I should have known better._

The next morning turned out to be surprisingly well. It seemed like everything was going my way. As soon as I opened my door, ready to attend class, I spot Ruka crouching on one corner, waiting for me.

"Man, you're three minutes early from the usual." said Ruka.

I noticed his wristwatch. He must have been bored all these time. I should have taken consideration the minutes Ruka wastefully spend whenever he was waiting for me. All that time, he must have been counting the minutes and seconds. Pity.

"Is that too unusual for you?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not really."

We continued to walk to the classroom with the comfortable silence around us. This was what I like about Ruka. Despite not talking with one another, I didn't feel a bit uncomfortable. This was a natural occurrence for the two of us.

Upon entering the classroom, the noise instantly disappeared. It was quiet. I could see Yome glaring at me at a distance, probably thinking when to extract his revenge. Never gonna happen though. The girls were flocked in one corner, undoubtedly doing their usual habit: gossiping.

"Hyuuga," Imai called. "I think you have a mistake."

One of my brows arched. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me refresh your memory then," she said. From her pocket, she took out a crumpled paper, without even looking at its contents, I already knew what was inside. Imai had most likely set up a hidden spycam yesterday and had caught me in the act. "You're definitely not going to be Imai? Don't worry Hyuuga, I'm sure you won't be my future boyfriend as well."

My eyes narrowed but I remained calm. She continued to talk, "If you're going to write a letter, then make sure to put the receiver's name. As a matter of fact, I was kind enough to write it down for you, since it was pretty obvious to whom you should send it." She passed me the wrinkled paper.

The word 'Future Girlfriend' was scratched with ballpen marks and was replaced with a 'Mikan'. I have to remind myself not to trust Imai easily, including receiving a paper from her for no apparent reason.

Imai – 1 ; Hyuuga – 0

**End**


End file.
